The New Girl in Town
by L the Author
Summary: A new girl moves into South Park and Kenny falls in real Love. But past mistakes and a rivalry with one of his own friends may make things difficult for the two. KennyxOC one-sided EricxOC


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned South Park...I would die then come back to life then take Kenny and make him the FREAKIN' STAR!!!!!!!!!!! And 'How Far We've Come' is the sole property of Matchbox 20. **

**Authors note: I lost a bet and I have to make a South Park Story with multiple chapter and have a fight between Kenny and Cartman. Luckily, I found a way to make it work, and get in a love interest for dear ol' Kenny! He's a teenager, and yes sadly he has become somewhat of a playboy. But eh, read my story and LIKE IT!!!!!! Plus, each of teh chapters is named after a song on my new iPod. And sorry about the Trump comment, I don't dislike him, but I needed something.**

**KENNY McCORMICK**

Kenny McCormick was not looking forward to his Sophmore year.

He and his three friends; Kyle, Stan and Eric hadn't had a very good summer. They hadn't gotten anything good for their birthdays, it was to hot, Kenny had died multiple times and they had foughten off evil in the shape of Donald Trump coming to South Park.

Yes, Kenny suffered from the curse of death. Perhaps that was why his friends could do some of the stupidest crap imaginable and get off nearly scott-free, because all the bad stuff happened to Kenny. But everytime he died he just ended up in Hell and had to go to Satan to get back out. Since Kenny had helped him out of a bad relationship with Saddam Hussein and even helped him out a few other times, the Lord of All Evil was happy to send him back. Their where only two rules, Kenny would be cursed with Death as long as he was given life, and he couldn't commit suicide. If he did, then he would be stuck in Hell for eternity. But other than that he was good.

He was walking to school, he missed the bus and his parents where still to drunk to do anything. So he just hitched up his new-ish orange parka he had recently bought and started running, not wanting to miss the first bell and start out the school year to badly. Kenny finally managed to get to school, hearing the bell ringing as he walked through the doors.

"Crap!" He yelled, rushing through the hallways trying to find his classroom. The blonde didn't even noticed when he ran into the classroom and into a girl. "God!" he yelled, both of them falling over.

"Mr. McCormick!" Their new homeroom teacher, Mrs. Lee yelled. "You are late and you've just knocked our new student!" Mrs. Lee was a rather round woman, with grey hair bound back so tightly her face looked like it was stretched back.

"Sorry Mrs. Lee." he said, standing up and sitting down in the chair next to Kyle. He quickly pulled his hood off and looked up at the girl he knocked down.

"Good, now that we're all here, this is our new student. Mirany Corsetta. Say Hello."

"Hey." the girl said, trying to hide behind her hair. It was probably embarresing, being put up like a freak show for all to see. She had long black hair that hung around her shoulders, covering her light green eyes. She was wearing a long striped shirt with a vest and jeans, making her look somewhere between a punk and a goth without looking scary.

"Ok, now sit down. There is a free seat over their on the side of the class. Now, there are a few things we have to go over for the school year..." Then she started to drone about school rules and didn't even notice everyone started talk with their friends. Except Mirany, who didn't know anyone and just sat their awkwardly.

The four boys started talking about normal 16 year old boy things. Video Games, girls, how crappy school was, girls, and did I mention girls?

"Hey, what do you guys think of the new girl?" Kyle asked, leaning forward a little to see her. A few of the other girls had started talking to her, but she just looked out of place. "She seems different then the others."

"Well, she does seem different. But she's still a girl." Eric said, busy playing a game on an old Gameboy.

"I don't know. She's pretty cute." Stan said, leaning back on the legs of his chair.

"Yeah, she is." Kenny said, smiling a little. Kenny was, in layman's terms, a playboy. He had at one point gone out with most of the girl's in this school. And had gone all the way a few times. And he didn't really care. He wasn't smart, he wasn't clever. All he really had was the looks that seemed to pass every other member of his famiy and landed on him. "I think this is going to be a good year."

**XXX LATER!!**

"Ok, so we're gonna play dodgeball today." THeir gym teacher said. The high-schoolers were wearing green shorts and white shirt with _South Park High School_ printed on the chest. "You'll be in two teams, guys verses girls. GET TO IT!" The children all ran to their side of the gym, all the guys on the right and the girls to the left.

Kenny could see the new girl, Mirany, standing sheepishly in the corner. She had really thin and pale limbs without the punk-ish clothes to cover it up. No matter how hard he tried, he just kept looking towards her. Maybe because she was new, or maybe the fact she was the only girl who didn't know about the infamous Kenny McCormick. Either way, he would probabely end up asking her out before the semester was over.

"Ready, START!" the teacher yelled, dropping a bunch of styrofoam balls in the center. Kenny just walked forward and let a few hit him so he could go sit on the sidelines. A few of the girls had started chucking the balls; but most had moved to the back. Surprisingly, Mirany was one of the few throwing the balls.

After ten minutes, it was three against two. Wendy and Mirany where still on the court, but on the opposite side was Eric, Craig and Token. These three where the 'Big Three' in a way. Each of them was muscular and star football players. Though the fact that the rest of the team sucked they didn't do particularly well.

Then in an instant it was just Mirany.

"Well, let's take this bitch out so we can get out of here." Eric muttered, all three raising a ball. Suddenly Mirany grew very tense.

"What did you call me?" She asked, glaring at the fattest kid in South Park.

"A bitch, what are you gonna do about it?" He sneered, all of them throwing the styrofoam balls. She dodged one and caught two of them.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A BITCH!" She yelled furiously, hitting Craig and Token in the face. Then she grabbed a third and hit Eric Cartman in the 'private areas' and he was down. Even though they were foam, the dodgeballs where harder than they should have been. And they cause a LOT of pain.

"Ok, enough. Girls win. Now hit the showers!" All the girls where swarming around Mirany, saying things like. 'How'd you do that?' and 'That was so cool!'. She looked nervous again, like a completely different person.

"Holy crap! She knocked out Cartman!" Kyle said, three of the normal quadrio standing over the still moaning form of Eric Cartman.

"I think I felt an earthquake when he fell." Stan muttered, all of them laughing.

"How...the fuck...did she do that?!" Eric yelled, standing up and following the others into the showers. Everyone was quiet except for those four.

"That was pretty bad ass." Kenny said, chaning and donning his familiar orange parka.

"No chick has ever been able to do something like that. That was almost...cool." Eric muttered, quickly getting everything on and packing up.

"Like I said," Kenny said, waiting for the last bell of the day to ring so they could all go home. "I think this ear is going to get very interesting."

**So, what do you guys think? My first hit in the South Park Ball-field...that was a terrible analogy. Anyways, please Review, tell me what you think, please don't try and murder me over the reviews and I wish you all good luck and good night. (or morning if that's when your reading this.) **

**Sincerely – L **


End file.
